


Hopeless Crush

by Ashery24



Series: Crush [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery (Video Game)
Genre: Bcs there will be a third part, Eventual Happy Ending, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, For chapter, M/M, Male Rowan Khanna, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:00:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29181414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashery24/pseuds/Ashery24
Summary: My MC being a matchmaker to my favourite (Yaoi/Yuri) crack ships.Or"Everyone is gay and useless and Joshua is super done™"
Relationships: Andre Egwu/Talbott Winger, Ben Copper/Barnaby Lee, Orion Amari/Murphy McNully, Penny Haywood/Skye Parkin, Player Character (Hogwarts Mystery)/Original Character(s), Rowan Khanna/Bill Weasley, Tulip Karasu/Merula Snyde
Series: Crush [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2142489
Kudos: 7





	1. Bill/Rowan

**Author's Note:**

> Wiiii. Second part :D. Finally unuU

Joshua understood that Rowan will avoid Bill.

Seriously.

Rowan wasn't exactly the bravest in love matters or similars

But this was getting ridiculous. In those moments Rowan had hidden in a random room to hide from Bill that aproaches to them.

Joshua just sighed, irritated. He stared at Bill who was staring back at him with cofunsion and said. 

-Enter andtell Rowan that you love him too.

-Wha...?!

-Just. Tell. Him.

Joshua pushed Bill into the room. Rowan looked at them, surprised.

-Joshua, what are you ...

-He loves you. You love him. You two solve it now.

-What! 

-But?

-NOW


	2. Tulip/Merula

Joshua had a huge headache.

The tension between the two girls was such that Joshua doesn't think that he could cut the tension with a knife. Rather, the knife itself would break from the force of the tension.

  
The tension was incrising and Joshua felt like he was going to scream.

  
The two girls approached each other, looking at each other like two wolves.

  
Joshua was exahusted now and all he could think to say was:

  
-You two should kiss each other already.

  
-What are you talking about..?!.

  
But Joshua didn't say anything more. Instead he turned around and left.


	3. Andre/Talbott

The first time it had been a copper eagle pendant that Joshua had hardly noticed it. After all it was his Animagus form.

The second time was a snow hat. It was dark blue with small copper wings embroidered on it.

The third time was a copper scarf that was beautiful.

Joshua approached Talbott.

-Nice clothes. It doesn't look like your style. Where did you get them?

-Andre have been giving them to me. Although I don't know why...

Joshua sighed.

-Maybe you should thank him. It seems like he has put a lot of love into them.

-What? Love?!


	4. Skye/Penny

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please ignore the time it took to update. I wanted to write this from Skye's side but Skye is the kind of character that I have a hard time writing.

Another study day with Skye Parkin. Joshua had already got used to help Skye.

It was always the same. They didn't study.  
Whether it was because of Skye's hyperactivity or the most common of setbacks. The wind blowing in the Quidditch bleachers.

A gust of wind and Skye and Joshua trying again to catch the papers scattered by the wind. Among the papers Joshua grabbed one with the majority of pink letters.

  
When Skye realized Joshua was holding that paper she frantically ripped it from his hands.

But Joshua had seen enough.

It was a anonymous love letter for Penny.


End file.
